reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Army
The American Army is a faction in Red Dead Redemption. Background Information The United States Army is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations against enemy forces, foreign and domestic; The U.S. Army is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. armed forces and is one of seven uniformed military services. History The modern-day Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed on June 14, 1775, before the establishment of the independent United States, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War. Congress created the official United States Army on June 14, 1784, after the end of the war to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The Army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. Interaction ''Red Dead Redemption'' U.S. Army soldiers fight alongside Marston in the hunt for Dutch van der Linde at Camp Cochinay, near Tall Trees. During the mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free", if Marston rides in front of the column of U.S. soldiers, the captain in charge of the soldiers will imply that the Bureau of Investigation is forcing the men to cooperate, similar to Marston's situation. After the assault on Cochinay, the U.S. Army is not seen until the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". ''Undead Nightmare'' The U.S. Army is encountered during in the mission "American Imperialism" in which Marston helps some deserted soldiers to take over the Scratching Post from the undead. They give him a uniform so he can join a team in a train heading to Nuevo Paraiso, but in the way they are ambushed by a big horde of the undead and are forced to retreat, leaving Marston alone with the undead. They are also seen in the mission Missing Souls when the U.S. Army captain that helps Marston in the assault on Cochinay is seen putting a poster of a missing person. The U.S. Army is also seen guarding the survivors in Fort Mercer. Red Dead Redemption II The U.S. Army is seen at Fort Wallace. Notable Members Red Dead Revolver * Buffalo Soldier Red Dead Redemption/Undead Nightmare * American Army Captain * American Army Captain (Undead Nightmare) Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer * Slick Nick Funtz * Tall Trees Ty * Gaptooth McGee * Big Bob Moorcock * Frederick Littlefield * Stephen Paul * Jan Booth * Eric Morganson Red Dead Redemption 2 * Colonel Henry Favours * Captain Monroe Trivia * The uniforms of the United States Army and the Mexican Army in game are similar, but with some notable differences: the U.S. Army uniforms are khaki in color and well maintained, while the Mexican Army uniforms are mostly grey in color, well worn, loose, and poorly maintained. * The use of the Bolt Action Rifle by the U.S. Army in 1911 is anachronistic, as the the Springfield M1903 rifle had replaced the Krag–Jørgensen rifle in service. However, it might be possible that the U.S. Army seen in Red Dead Redemption still uses Krag–Jørgensens because they are clearly not a front-line unit, or even National Guard, which by 1911 had not been fully reequipped with the M1903. Gallery File:Rdr_us_army.jpg|U.S. Army soldiers ride to Cochinay. File:Multiplayer American Army.jpg|Multiplayer game. File:American Army riding into battle.jpg|Riding into battle. United States Flag.png|The flag of the United States Army of 1911. Picture24 png opt566x480o0,0s566x480.png Picturss png opt566x445o0,0s566x445.png|Rush on Boys! Picture20 png opt566x424o0,0s566x424.png|An Army camp. Picture15 png opt566x424o0,0s566x424.png|A battle on the building. IMG 1135.jpg|A soldier taking cover. Rdr american imperialism07.jpg|John Marston as a soldier. Rdr american imperialism03.jpg|An Army captain. soldado estadounidense.png|A soldier in Red Dead Revolver Related Content Category:Factions in Redemption Category:Factions in Undead Nightmare